


Champagne and Wedding Lace

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drinking, F/F, Fist Fight, Semi-Crack FIc, Too Much Drinking, Visionshipping, Weddings, chauvinistic traditions, drunk does not mean "I do", unless it's Mai then it's funny and sexy, winning the girl because you won a fight is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Mai drinks too much champagne at Malik and Bakura's wedding. Isis gets her to dance, dressing her hair in silk flowers and kissing her just as Malik and Bakura had done. Mai thinks it's hilarious fun until she wakes up in the morning to discover she's now married by tomb keeper tradition. Mai tries to explain to Isis why getting married is a bad idea, but Isis seems desperate for Mai to give it a try (at least for two weeks. Specifically, two weeks).
Relationships: Ishizu Ishtar/Kujaku Mai | Mai Valentine
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fake Outs & Mishaps





	Champagne and Wedding Lace

Music blasted through the air as everyone mingled in the gardens of the Domino City Convention Center for the reception of what had been the most extravagant wedding Mai had ever seen. Mai swayed with her third glass of champagne. She swore to cut herself off at two, but they had a fountain. _A champagne fountain!_ It was gorgeous with small engraved angels pouring champagne from their tiny challices. How could Mai ignore them when they were so eager to fill her glass? 

In the center of the crowd, Malik and Bakura were doing a pre-choreographed dance, stepping in and out of a circle with candles and silk flowers. Mai tilted her head. All the other flowers were fresh cut, so it was strange that these specific flowers were slik, but instead of dwelling on the detail—she filled her fourth glass. 

“Mai!” Ryou shoved a chocolate dipped strawberry at her. “They have a chocolate fondue fountain!” 

“Who cares? They have a champagne fountain.” 

“Who cares? They have a _chocolate_ _fountain_!” He giggled, obviously a few glasses into the champagne as well. 

Mai stole the offered strawberry and shoved it into her mouth. They watched as the dance finished. Bakura had blue lotus flowers woven into his hair. He wore a violet shenti and thick linen robes with golden ribbons sewn along the edges. Malik wore a lotus crown and a sheer white cape with a fresh flower crest resting on his shoulders. Their grins were so broad that Mai hardly recognized them. Malik wrapped his arms around Bakura’s waist and pulled Bakura to his chest. Bakura tilted his face, closed his eyes, and waited for Malik to kiss him. 

Everyone clapped and cheered. The song changed and regular dancing continued. Fairy lights threaded through all the greenery of the gardens, making everything glow. The entire scene was soft, romantic, and fitting of a fairy tale—complete with Ancient Egyptian King of Thieves returned from the dead. 

Ryou had vanished somewhere, leaving Mai alone to take in the scene and enjoy the music and the sight of people dancing. The crowd parted and Isis Ishtar walked towards Mai. She wore a pale lavender summer dress. It clung to her in a way that made Mai want to rush to the Home Depot, find a power sander, and sacrifice her nails for The Cause. 

The wind shifted, pulling at the heavy, black silk of Isis’s hair. She brushed a loose strip behind her ear, saw Mai staring, and smiled. 

With the smile, Mai’s gay panic went right to defcon red, or maybe defcon rainbow. She’d only ever heard the term in movies, so she wasn’t sure how it worked. 

But she understood how flirting worked, and Isis was resting a hand on her shoulder and gesturing to the champagne fountain. 

“I was about to get a glass for myself, would you like one as well?” 

“Yes please.” Mai passed her empty flute to Isis. 

She would have _one more_ , and then cut herself off. She was already pretty buzzed and didn’t want to get stupid smashed at her friends' wedding. Smiling at Isis, Mai accepted the new glass, sipping. 

“I’m so happy for them.” Isis gestured to her brother. 

“They look so happy. It’s almost creepy.” Mai giggled. Fuck, she _absolutely_ needed to take her own car keys away from herself and stop drinking. 

But Isis laughed with her. Mai wondered if she was more than one glass in as well? Mai set her empty glass on the table. Done. She was done. 

Isis held out her hand. 

“Everyone else is dancing. Would you like to?” 

“Oh...yes.” Mai flushed. “That would be wonderful.” 

She accepted Isis’s hand and allowed herself to be dragged into the crowd. Isis slipped an arm around Mai’s waist as they circled beneath paper lanterns and fairy lights. 

“I can smell all the flowers. It’s nice.” Isis sighed, closing her eyes and pressing herself closer. 

Mai hummed in agreement. She was lost in the moment. The colors blurred a little as they spun. She inhaled the scent of Isis’s hair. 

“You smell prettier,” Mai sighed. 

“Thank you.” Isis was so close that her breath tickled Mai’s neck. 

Mai wasn’t sure how long they danced, but at some point Isis dragged her back to the champagne and shoved another glass into her hands. They were laughing, and sweating, and their conversation was quick and excited and wandered from topic to topic with natural ease. How could Mai say no to another glass? 

Things became a blur. Mai remembered Isis crowning her with flowers similar to what Malik wore. She herself tucked a rose into her own hair. Isis dragged Mai to the flower circle and taught her the dance she’d seen Malik and Bakura do before. It was their own little pretend wedding during Malik and Bakura’s real one. Mai’s laughter rang out into the air and Isis pulled her in for a kiss. 

At some point Malik tried to talk to her. He looked a little concerned, but Isis shooed him away, and Mai only laughed, agreed, and told him to go find his husband and leave them alone. They were having too much fun for anyone to spoil it. 

***

The next morning Mai didn’t so much wake up as become incapable of ignoring her headache. She dragged her fingers through her blonde curls and rubbed her eyes until she could blink them open enough to see more than a bleary mess. 

“How’d I...get home?” Mai pushed herself up and looked around. 

She was in a cami and panties. It was a little disturbing because she only owned a few pairs and she hadn’t been wearing them the night before.

On her way to the bathroom, the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes filled the hallway. Mai hurried and then rushed to the kitchen. Isis stood in a long, frilly nightgown. It was so beautiful and extravagant that it could almost serve as a wedding dress, or the sort of the thing someone wore on their honeymoon. She noticed Mai and smiled. 

“Morning, my dear. I’ve made coffee, fresh squeezed orange juice, pancakes, omelettes—I hope you don’t mind if they're vegetarian omelettes? I eat some fish, but never red meat. I could try to cook some if you’d like though, I’ll just eat something else.” 

“Um... no, don’t trouble yourself. This is—wow, this is a lot of food.” 

“Is it too much?” Isis gave her a worried frown. 

“No! It’s great. I just mean, I’m sorry, last night is a little fuzzy. Um...did...did we—”

“Get married? Yes!” Isis said, her voice bright and enthusiastic. 

“I was gonna ask if we slept together, but—what?” 

“Oh, well, we haven’t exactly _consummated_ our ceremony yet because you fell asleep…” Isis blushed. “We could after breakfast if you’d like.” 

“Isis, you are beautiful—”

“Thank you, so are you.” Isis flipped her pancakes. 

“And you seem like pretty much the best person ever—”

“Mai, you’re making me blush.” 

“And I’m sure you’re going to be the best wife in the universe—”

“I’m certainly going to try!” Isis giggled. 

“But I was really _really_ drunk last night.” 

“Yes, you did get a little giggly on champagne. I thought it was adorable.” 

“What I’m trying to say is, I don’t remember getting married?” 

“You don’t remember wearing a flower crown and doing the same dance Malik and Bakura did last night?” Isis frowned. 

“Well, yeah, I remember that,” Mai said. 

“Well, that’s how tomb keepers marry. The circle represents unity, and the silk flowers have been passed down my family from mother to daughter for generations. Nothing grows underground, so having flowers which never die makes them a cherished treasure.” 

“Oh, yeah, makes sense. That’s a beautiful custom, but...uh...Isis…”

“Yes?” 

“I didn’t think we were getting for-real married. I thought we were dancing for fun. I can’t— _you_ don’t have to just drop your entire life to move in with me because of a dance. You know that, right?” 

“Our customs are thousands of years old. I can’t simply—”

“Yes you can.” Mai held Isis’s shoulders. “You deserve to flirt with people before you get hitched. Date, get to know people, _fall in love_.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Marriage has nothing to do with love.” Isis clicked the stove off and set the last pancakes onto the plate. 

“You can’t believe that.” 

“Oh, it’s the reality every tomb keeper woman faces.” Isis’s tone grew bitter. 

“What about Malik? He’s clearly in love.” 

“He was never one to follow tradition.” Isis smiled, but it crumpled on her face. “But for me tradition is everything. Please... _please_ understand, Mai. Following traditions is so important. I can’t just say no. I’m not as strong as Malik.” 

“Isis, you can’t be married to me just because we got drunk at a wedding reception and the flowers were already out.” Mai shook her head. 

“I promise to be a great wife.” Isis pushed a plate full of food at Mai. “I’ll cook, and clean, and in time we’ll grow to know each other.” 

“That’s my point.” Mai took the food, not wanting to hurt Isis’s feelings. “We need to get to know each other _first_. No disrespect to your culture—but you’re doing it backwards!” 

“I see…” Isis sat down, hiding her face in her hands and sobbed. “I’ve failed and it hasn’t even been 24 hours.”

“No. Sweety, sweety, no. You didn’t fail. It’s the situation, not you. You’re perfect.” Mai rushed to her, brushing her hair out of her face and drying the tears with a paper napkin. 

“If I’m perfect, why won’t you at least give this marriage a chance?” 

“I would feel like everything you were doing would be because you felt you _had_ to, not because you _want_ to.” Mai groaned. “If you want to go on a date, I’d be happy to show you around town, but marriage is a pretty big commitment!’

“Give me two weeks.” Isis grabbed both of Mai’s hands. “Let me stay, and we can go on a few dates, and you can decide how you feel after we’ve spent some time together.” 

“I’m sure I’ll be crazy about you, but that doesn’t mean we should be married.” Mai blushed. 

“Please.” Isis batted her eyelashes. 

Leaning close, she bumped her nose with Mai’s and muttered _please, please, please._

“Oh stop that. You’re too cute. How am I supposed to say no to you?” Mai giggled. Isis’s eyelashes tickled her cheek. 

“You’re not.” 

“Fine. Fine. Two weeks. But I’m sleeping on the couch, and when the time is up and I still think it’s too soon, you have to accept it.” 

“Deal.” Isis pecked Mai on the lips. “Eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” 

“Yes ma’am.” Mai smiled, chuckling a little and adding syrup to her pancakes. 

***

“You’re what?” Ryou almost dropped his pastry. 

“Married.” 

“How?” 

“The flower circle dance thing? Apparently that was part of the wedding. The vow exchange before then was for the sake of us silly surface-dwellers.” 

“But like...why would Isis let you do it?” 

“I think she was almost as drunk as I was? And now she’s too lawful-good to admit it was a mistake.” 

“Wow, I wish I could wake up married to someone who wanted to cook me breakfast.” 

“Ryou, this is serious.”

“I am very serious. You’ve seen the dating apps! Everyone is a loser! So I'm eating a pastry instead of pancakes!” Ryou took a bite. "It's still really good though."

“I’d like to get used to the idea of a person before trapping myself with them?” 

“Mai, you have commitment issues. It doesn’t matter how well you get along with Isis in the next few weeks. You’re going to run away because the thought of staying with any one person _scares you_.” 

“While you’re not wrong, I think these circumstances make my hesitation justifiable.” Mai snorted. 

“Nah, Isis could spend a year being your penpal, then move next door, date you for 10 years, and have miracle babies with your DNA because the gods themselves ordain your marriage, and you’d still drag your feet.” 

“Stop writing crazy RPGs with my life or I will steal your pastry.” Mai frowned. 

“Want to share?” Ryou offered her a bite. 

“No thanks. I’m stuffed from breakfast.” 

“Mai, seriously, consider the pancakes before you try to annul your marriage.” 

“God dammit, Ryou, get your priorities together.” 

“They are. Breakfast just happens to be the first meal of the day so it’s the first priority.” 

“Maybe Malik and Rishid can talk some sense into her.” 

“You promised her two weeks. Besides, do you really want to interrupt Malik during his honeymoon?” 

“Good point. I’m surprised we can’t hear Bakura’s lustful cries from here.” Mai laughed. “Fine. Guess I’m playing house for a couple of weeks.” 

“I’d say invite me to the wedding, but apparently I was already there.” Ryou chuckled.

***

Isis picked the zoo for their first date. She’d only seen a few animals during her childhood, and while she’d seen more once she left the tombs, the idea of animals from all over the world gathered in one location made her eyes light up. So Mai found a pair of shoes she could walk around in, grabbed enough cash for the ridiculously priced food vendors, and drove Isis to the zoo on her motorcycle. 

Isis wore a green dress. The color was made for her complexion, all dusky and pale, like earth and the garden being nourished by it. Mai ached to run her fingers through Isis’s hair, but didn’t want to give her mixed messages, so held her hand instead, hoping the friendlier gesture wouldn’t be mistaken for acceptance of their (let’s be real) farce marriage. 

“What should we see first?” Isis asked. 

“We have all day. Let’s start at one end and circle around to everything.” Mai bumped their shoulders together. 

They passed the bears first, then curved around the big cat enclosures and into the section with giraffes and elephants. Mai was surprised at how much they had to talk about. Mai preferred cosmetics over academics, but they’d both travelled a great deal and enjoyed Duel Monsters, which gave them enough common ground to keep each other interested. They walked into the bird habitat. There was a room full of fauna from the rainforest where the birds were allowed to roam without cages. The chirps and squeaks echoed around them. Isis spun. The skirt of her dress flared and twirled around her legs. Her eyes gleamed as she tried to take in the entire area with a single glance. 

“It’s so...beautiful. Gods, I’ve never seen so many colors together—look at that one!” 

Mai glanced to her side and saw a blue macaw. 

“He’s lovely.” Isis stepped close to the branch he perched on. 

Mai smiled. She leaned against the border wall separating the viewers from the wild life and watched Isis as she ran from one bird to another, bubbling. 

“Sorry.” Isis blushed. “I must be boring you.” 

“Not at all. I’m still hoping you realize marriage is more than just tossing two people together, but I’m glad this bizarre incident got me a date with you.” Mai winked. 

Isis’s blush deepened. She grabbed Mai’s hand and pulled her to the next exhibit. When they reached the petting zoo, Mai made sure to get extra tokens so Isis could feed all the goats and sheep and pet them. 

“They scream. I don’t like it.” Mai shook her head at a white goat licking Isis’s palm. 

“He’s adorable! How can you not love him?” 

“I’d love him in some curry.” Mai licked her lips. 

“You’re terrible.” Isis shoved at her arm. 

“Don’t worry, pasta is my favorite, followed by seafood, but pasta with a spicy sauce? I could eat it every day.” 

“I can easily cook pasta for you.” Isis smiled. 

“Uh, yeah…” Mai rubbed the back of her neck. “If you want to make dinner some time for a date you could, but none of that _‘I’m cooking because I’m your wife and have to’_ nonsense. Even if you were my wife, I’d still eat out a few times a week.” 

“Would you?” Isis smirked. 

“Ha! You’re not as prim as you pretend to be.” Mai winked. 

“I’m named after a fertility goddess.” Isis grinned. “Of course I’m going to be in tune with sensuality.” 

“Heh...Um...maybe we should look at the penguins next. I think I need some cooling off.” Mai fanned herself as they wandered toward the arctic exhibit. 

They saw penguins, snow leopards and foxes, and an enormous polar bear. Isis squealed when she saw her. 

“She’s so big, and fluffy, I want to hug her.” 

“She’d eat you.” 

“I know, but it doesn’t hurt to pretend.” Isis shrugged. “Are you ready for lunch?” 

“Sure. Let’s go.” 

They ordered shrimp tempura in the snack bar. Afterwards Mai paid, but while they waited for their food, she snuck away to one of the gift shops. She found a plushie of a polar bear and a blue macaw, spent an obscene amount on them, and stuffed them into her purse. Finished, she returned to the cafeteria next door in time to bring the food to the table Isis had chosen. 

“Thank you,” Isis said. 

“So you don’t mind seafood?” Mai asked. 

“No. It’s mostly red meat that bothers me. We never had it underground.” 

“Yeah. I don’t know. I think that would make me eat too much of it once I escaped.” 

“I thought so too, but I simply didn’t care for it.” Isis shrugged. “Some habits are hard to break.” 

“Yeah…” Mai nibbled at her food. “Is it exciting? To be away from all that?” 

“Yes. The surface...is quite stunning.” Isis smiled. 

“Try this sauce, it’s spicy.” Mai shoved one of her shrimp into Isis’s mouth. 

Isis started a little when the food pressed close to her lips, but she opened her mouth, took a bit, and chewed. 

“Oh, that is good.”

“Here, we can share.” Mai set the paper cup between their trays. 

“Thank you.” Isis dipped another shrimp into the sauce. 

After they ate they stared at reptiles, amphibians, and the desert sections. The final exhibit was a Japanese exhibit with a huge salamander collection. When they reached the exit, it was close to dinner time. 

“How about I stop by my favorite restaurant on the way home?” Mai handed Isis her helmet. 

“I can cook. I really don’t mind, Mai.” 

“Yeah, but I want you to try their _penne arrabiata_. It’s transcendent.” 

“All right, but if you’re buying us dinner tonight—I get to cook for you tomorrow.” 

“Okay. Deal.” Mai swung her leg over the bike seat and waited for Isis to mount before speeding into traffic.

***

It was late by the time they reached Mai’s place. She’d only had one glass of wine with her dinner, but she felt giddy. Perhaps it was the conversations. The more they spent time together, the more it seemed Mai and Isis got along. 

“Say we did things your way,” Isis said. “And dated, but eventually decided to get married. Where would you want to have a honeymoon?” 

“Tough choice. I love anywhere with a good beach where I can lie under the sun in a bikini and sip on fancy drinks, and then in the evening eat too much dinner and dance it off.” Mai laughed. 

“It sounds wonderful.” 

“Maybe we could go sometime,” Mai said. 

“Oh?” Isis raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean, not a honeymoon, but...you know—a vacation.” 

“Just gals being pals.” Isis snorted. 

“Hey now. This is a real date. I’m just not accepting our Vegas style wedding, that’s all.” 

“It’s not as bad as a Vegas wedding.” Isis kicked off her shoes and plopped on the sofa. 

“Bakura and Malik were the show girls.” Mai laughed. 

Her laughter was contagious and Isis joined her. They ended up on the sofa together, shoulder to shoulder. They turned toward each other—laughter sinking to the floor when they realized how close their lips were. 

“You said this was a real date,” Isis whispered. 

“It is, and I’ve enjoyed every second of it,” Mai answered. 

“There’s a way you’re supposed to end a date.” Isis cupped Mai’s cheek, but waited for a sign of permission. 

Mai swallowed, nervous, but she nodded and leaned in. Isis met her halfway and their lips brushed together. The air hitched in Mai’s lungs. The kiss had been more exciting than she would have guessed, especially for how timid it was. But Isis’s gentle touch and soft mouth called to Mai, and she went in for a second sweep. Her heart rioted in her chest as the second kiss became a third. Isis pulled away, licking her lips. 

“Don’t sleep on the couch. I’d feel bad. We can share the bed.” Isis bumped their noses together. “I promise to behave.” 

“I don’t!” Mai snorted. 

“Well, I’ll let you set the pace.” 

“Accept that we’re not married, and I’ll carry you to the bed right now.” Mai raised and lowered her eyebrows. 

“Ah, but we _are_ married.” Isis grinned. 

“Baby, why you gotta be like this.” Mai groaned. 

“Maybe in a few weeks I’ll change my mind and settle for dating you.” Isis shrugged. 

“That statement sounds...weighted. Are you doing some infamous Ishtar scheme?” Mai narrowed her gaze. 

“Has my brother’s reputation soiled our family name so thoroughly?” Isis asked. 

“Sorry, perhaps that was rude. I’m not a graceful person unless it’s on a bike, dance floor, or in a duel.” 

“Hmm...I think I like that about you.” Isis used her thumb to wipe smudged lipstick from Mai’s lips. “So? Are you coming to bed?” 

“Okay. I’m going to shower first, but I’ll meet you in bed.” Mai kissed Isis’s forehead before disappearing. 

***

Mai woke the next morning with her limbs tangled around Isis’s and _goddamn_ was it good to cuddle with someone all night long. She liked to fancy herself a practical woman suspicious of commitment, but she could see how _this_ suckered people into real relationships. 

“I’m surprised you’re awake,” Isis murmured against Mai’s shoulder. 

“You could have pushed me away if you wanted up.” Mai sat, cleaning beneath her nails for something to do. 

“I was enjoying the moment.” Isis kissed Mai’s shoulder before slipping out of bed. 

She wore the same nightgown as before. It draped along the curves of her body. The sight was enough to make sweat prick at the back of Mai’s neck. Damn, if Mai _did_ have a wife—she’d want her to look like Isis. 

“Would you like some breakfast?” 

“Aren’t you going to cook dinner?” Mai raised an eyebrow. 

“I enjoy cooking. I wasn’t allowed to as a child.”

“Really? No offense, but tomb keeper culture seemed like the type to insist their women stayed barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen all day long.”

“You’re not altogether wrong.” Isis hugged herself. “But Rishid was the family servant, so cooking was his responsibility. It would have been below my station to help—though I wanted to.” 

“Damn, Rishid really did get the Cinderella treatment without the ball at the end, didn’t he?” 

“I...don’t really understand the reference?” Isis gave Mai a blank look. 

“Okay, I know what we’re doing today then.” Mai laughed. “Cook breakfast. I’m going to look for a movie.” 

“All right.” 

Mai changed and threw her hair into a ponytail. Since they were staying inside all day, Mai decided to skip the makeup and go to the living room where she searched for her copy of Cinderella. While she was at it, she rummaged through her bathroom for various nail polish bottles and face mask packs. She was assuming, but she’d bet money Isis had never painted her nails or given herself a facial before either. Mai set everything in the living room and checked on Isis in the kitchen. 

“It’s almost done. I hope it's okay that I made more omelettes?” 

“Of course.” Mai grinned as she fetched a cup of coffee for herself and one for Isis. “Sugar or cream?” 

“Sugar, please. Three spoons.”

“Now _that’s_ the way to drink coffee.” Mai added three spoons in both of their cups, plus a splash of milk in her own. 

“Sugar was so rare growing up, I’m afraid I’ve developed a fondness for it now.” 

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m not going to complain.”

They ate breakfast and watched the movie. Afterward Isis said she was going to go on a walk, so Mai went with her, both to keep an eye on her and to keep their conversation going. Once home, Mai showed Isis how to apply the face mask and showed her the different colors of nail polish to choose from. 

“It’s so hard to decide. Each color is as beautiful as the rest.” 

“Rainbow it is.” Mai grabbed Isis’s hand and painted her pinky nail red followed by an orange ring finger. 

“You don’t think it’ll be too much?” Isis asked. 

“Will Seto Kaiba complain that your nails don’t go with your outfit?” Mai chuckled. “Actually, your dress is white, so this will pair nicely.” 

“True. It’s not as if I’m still beholden to the dress code of my former career in the antiquities department.” 

“Why’d you give that up?” Mai asked. 

“To relocate here. Malik and Rishid wanted to move, and not being with my siblings was making me more homesick than being out of Egypt ever could.” 

“It must be nice to have a sibling posse. I’ve gotten close to people since Battle City, but it would have been nice to have that growing up as well.” 

“We weren’t that unified growing up. We all felt so guilty—for different reasons—that it pushed us apart.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No need. We’re very close now, and I enjoy spending time with them. I hope Malik is having a nice honeymoon.” 

“I’m sure his extravagant ass is having a spectacular time. What do you think about your nails?”

“They’re beautiful.” Isis held her hands in front of her to examine them. “Would you like me to do yours?” 

“Sure. Wait until yours are dry though. Smudged nail polish is the worst.” Mai settled into the sofa and stared at the ceiling. “This is so strange…” 

“What is?” Isis asked. 

“Just...hanging out with someone every day like this.” 

“You really are an only child, aren’t you?” Isis laughed. 

“Yeah.” Mai shrugged. 

“I’m sorry. I’ve been so selfish.” Isis’s shoulders slumped. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You don’t want me to be here...I should go.” 

“Hey, hey. You don’t have to run out the door right away.” Mai held up both her hands. 

“I’m being a burden on you.” Isis shook her head. 

“No, I’m actually having a great time. That’s why it’s so strange. It feels like it should be way more awkward than it is to have you around. I keep trying to explain that I _am_ interested in you, it’s just... _marriage is so permanent_.” 

“Don’t people date with the intention of staying together?” 

“I date people to have a good time.” 

“Yes, I suppose that’s another good reason,” Isis said. 

“All I’m saying is you don’t have to run away. I _am_ having a nice time with you and don’t mind your company.” 

Isis hid her face in her hands, crying. 

“Sweety, don’t cry. I like you! But you don’t have to stay married to someone just because you got drunk at your brother's wedding. Do you understand? We could just date.” Mai wrapped her arms around Isis, dabbing a kleenex over her cheeks still caked in mineral clay. 

“I wasn’t that drunk. I did it on purpose.” Isis sobbed. 

“What? Married me?” Mai blinked, Isis still in her arms. “Did you...not know dating existed?” 

“Not for me it doesn’t.” Isis stole the tissue from Mai’s hands and dried her eyes. “I’ve been engaged since I was 3. I’d been putting it off by quoting a very vague passage from our scriptures and insisting the proper interpretation was I couldn’t marry until after Malik—how was I supposed to know he was dumb enough to marry Bakura? I’m not sure how the other tomb keeper clan even found out, but I received a letter before the wedding, insisting on meeting the groom and fulfilling the arrangement my father negotiated—so I panicked! And when I saw you…” Isis shrugged. 

“Isis. Just tell them no. Tell them you don’t have to follow those stupid traditions anymore. I mean, wasn’t that the whole point of sending Atem off to the Other Side? To end all the tomb keeper bullshit?” 

“You would _think_.” Isis snorted. “But this is the same culture that thought cutting prophecies into children was An Honor. And to them, this is simply another Honor.” Isis curled in on herself, fresh tears wetting her hair as it draped over her face. “This must have been the same dread Malik felt before his initiation. I never truly understood until now.” 

“How would marrying me even fix the problem? I mean, would they even accept it as tomb keeper law or whatever?” Mai stroked Isis’s hair. As bizarre as the situation was, she wanted to calm Isis and figure out how to help, if she could. 

“A man can steal another man’s wife before their vows if he’s willing to fight for her—but you’re not a man, so I was hoping to use technicality as a get out of jail free card.” Isis shook her head. “I was foolish. I should have at least explained myself to you, but...I truly was desperate.” Isis stared at Mai, her eyes gleaming with tears and her frantic expression. “By our laws, the contract they signed with my father is the only permission they need. Kidnapping me and dragging me back to their clan _is_ an option and what they’ll try to do.” 

“Malik and Rishid wouldn’t allow that!” Mai flung her arms out in frustration. 

“I know, but that was the entire point. I was trying to _avoid_ a fight. Malik’s been trying so hard to stay...mostly good. He and Bakura both. If they and Rishid get involved... Mai, I think Malik would kill them. I don’t want to get married, but I don’t want anyone to _die_.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s not funny but…” Mai hid her face. 

“But you’re still laughing?” Isis blinked. 

“Well, the thought of these wife-kidnapping assholes getting hacked to bits by Malik actually _is_ funny. It’s what they deserve.” 

“It’s a cultural problem. They need time, and education, and—”

“You are too good for this world, babe.” Mai shook her head. “All right. We can be married for a few weeks while we get this worked out—but I mean _we._ You include me in your schemes. No more dancing through loopholes by yourself without filling me in, got it? That’s the first rule of a good marriage or good partners in crime, they have to both be in on the plan.” 

“Mai, I appreciate this so much.” Isis hooked her arms around Mai, squeezing her. 

“Hey, I don’t mind helping out. I’m actually relieved. I honestly thought you were only married to me because you didn’t know how to break the rules—turns out you do, you just use other rules to justify it.” Mai grinned. 

“My childhood gave me plenty of opportunity to perfect the skills of creative rule interpretation.” 

“I bet. No offense, but fuck tomb-keeper culture.”

“You sound like Malik.” Isis pulled back, but her cheeks were dry and a small smile decorated her face. 

“So when is this stupid marriage meeting between you and the other clan supposed to take place?” Mai asked. 

***

“Father did _what_?” Malik shouted. 

Mai had convinced Isis to tell her brothers what they were doing. She figured they’d need all the help they could get if Isis’s betrothed didn’t accept Mai and Isis’s wedding as authentic. Malik and Bakura—home from their honeymoon—Rishid, Isis, and Mai all sat in Mai’s living room. Isis prepared coffee, tea, and _kahk_ (tiny, delicious cookies), but no one was eating or drinking. 

“I didn’t know myself until shortly after you left the tombs and I received the first letter. Back then I was able to use saving you as an excuse to avoid the wedding. Then we had to prepare for the Ceremonial Duel. Then I told them I had to see _you_ married first, and now I’m sort of out of excuses.” 

“Scapegoat the little brother much?” Bakura raised an eyebrow. 

Isis slumped against the sofa and fidgeted with a tea cup. 

“This is very simple. I’ll tell them to go away, and if they give me any trouble, Rishid and Bakura snap their necks.” Malik waived the entire situation away with a brush of his hand. 

Isis shot a glance at Mai. Mai grinned, able to understand _exactly_ what the look meant. She caged her fingers, leaning forward. 

“Let’s try negotiating before murder, yeah?” 

“Yes, exactly. We’ll try to talk to them first—only instead of negotiating, I was thinking of demands. We demand they leave. We demand they never return, and if they refuse—”

“Malik, I would rather be dragged back underground and force to birth an entire new generation of tomb keepers before I stood aside and watched you murder _anyone_. Do you understand?” 

Isis’s voice was tight. Her rage strained against her facial features but she managed to maintain an expression of solemn gravity instead of fury. Mai reached over and rubbed Isis’s shoulder, trying to support her without stirring the bees nest which was any of the Ishtar’s tempers. 

“But—”

“Do you understand?” Isis cut off his words, repeating her question. 

Malik’s eyes flashed with his own anger. Mai tensed herself, ready to smack him with her Gucci Marmont mini top handle bag if he so much as raised his voice at Isis. Even if she scuffed it. She’d smack him and, afterward she’d send him the bill to treat the black chevron leather. 

However, Bakura saved the day by bumping himself against Malik’s shoulder and grabbing a cookie as if they were at any other afternoon tea. 

“You know, _sweetums, dear, love of my life_ , _the light and sun of my heart_ , I remember us having a very uncomfortable conversation about change and becoming the sort of jackasses who made their families proud and _not_ murdering anyone anymore.” 

“Yes, but _that_ was before someone threatened my sister,” Malik muttered, his voice so thick with malice—directed at Isis’s betrothed—that Mai thought anyone with half an ounce of common sense would run back to Egypt as fast as they could before trying to cross Malik Ishtar in a bad mood. 

“I get it. And if we have to beat the fuck out of someone because it comes to that you know I have your back, but maybe your old approach of ‘you have five minutes to do what I want or die’ shouldn’t be our game plan, y’know?” 

“Isn’t it sweet how he remembers your first date?” Rishid asked, quiet and deadpan as always, but Mai rather thought he was being a sarcastic shit to his little brother and it was glorious to watch. 

And it must have been true, because Malik’s anger cracked and he started laughing. The response managed to pull the tiniest smile to the corner of Rishid’s mouth. Isis exhaled in relief. Her entire body deflated. Mai wove their fingers together and Isis smiled at her. 

That smile was like a bolt of lightning striking Mai’s heart. She suddenly realized why people always painted Cupid with a bow and arrows. It felt like the head of an arrow tearing through her chest. It fucking hurt, and she wanted to fall helpless into Isis’s arms because of it. Oh fuck, Mai did not want to realize she was falling in love bit-by-bit with each day she spent with Isis, but the image of Isis at the zoo, grinning while surrounded by colorful birds refused to leave Mai’s thoughts. Without planning her own actions, Mai leaned forward and kissed Isis’s forehead, stroking her hair with her free hand. 

“Don’t worry. It’s going to be okay. One way or another, we’ll send those guys packing,” Mai said. 

“As theoretical heir to our tomb keeper clan,” Malik rolled his eyes. “Isn’t there something I can do to null the contract? Or buy it out with money or something?” 

“Treasure belongs to the Pharaoh, not us,” Isis said. “There’s nothing worth more to a tomb keeper than an heir to carry on the Pharaoh’s will—and heirs require wives.” 

“Our culture is stupid.” Malik groaned, raking his fingers through his hair. “The Pharaoh’s dead.” 

“Never stopped them before,” Bakura muttered. “He’s always been dead.” 

“Well now he’s gone too. This is nuts.” 

“That’s okay, so is our ultimate plan of ‘Sorry, bro, I married her first.’” Mai shrugged. 

“I tried to warn you not to do it.” Malik gave Mai a dry look. “But you were drunk and you thought it was all hilarious.” 

“Well, I still think it’s pretty hilarious. I always knew if I ended up married it would be because I drank too much and woke up that way. I just want to make sure Isis is okay before we get this thing annulled—how do we annul a tomb keeper wedding anyway?” 

“Technically it’s not official until it’s consummated, but we should probably leave that detail out when we speak to my betrothed.” Isis winced. 

“Ouch, you conned Mai into marrying you and you didn’t even let her get laid as a thank you?” Bakura snickered. 

“I offered.” Isis snapped, her face deepened in color after the words blurted from her mouth. “Not that it’s any of your business!” 

“Listen, I have a very proud reputation as a slut to maintain over here. I can’t go around sleeping with my wife. That would ruin my street cred.” Mai huffed in fake outrage. 

“It’s a shame, though. You really fit in well with the rest of the family,” Rishid said. 

“Well, you know, after this is all over we’re going to go on a few dates and see how things pan out. If you’re lucky, you might not be getting fully rid of me any time soon.” Mai grabbed a cookie and took a bite to detour the conversation away from notions of real romance or family. 

***

I could rent a hotel or stay with Rishid. I don’t have to stay here,” Isis said that evening after Mai changed into pajamas. 

They’d spent the better part of the afternoon playing games with the others. Then Malik and Bakura got disgustingly cute with each other and Mai told them to go home and finish their honeymoon where she didn’t have to be nauseated by it. Rishid had also excused himself, leaving Isis and Mai alone to talk and lay together sprawled out on Mai’s sofa until it was time to make dinner. Mai never considered herself much of a chef, but she liked helping Isis. It gave them an excuse to talk more. Now she held Isis’s shoulders and stared at her. 

“You can do whatever you want and sleep wherever you want. This is...actually fun.” Mai gave her a nervous chuckle. “So if you leave, leave because you want some time to yourself, not because you want to be polite.” 

“It’s a little overwhelming, the way you just let me do whatever I want.” Isis sighed. 

“Well, unlike most men, _I’m_ not intimidated by a strong woman so _I_ have no reason to hold her back.” Mai grinned. 

“I’m not strong.” Isis shook her head. 

“You put up with all kinds of bullshit as a child. Your mother died, and your father. You could have ran away, but you went after your brother and even took on Seto-fucking-Kaiba in a Duel. That’s not exactly wimpy, babe. Strength Isn't all about the bench press—although I can bench 60 kg, just saying.” Mai winked. 

Isis smiled at her. Her lids were low and her pupils wide as she studied Mai in the ambient light of the bedroom. Mai brushed her fingers through Isis’s hair. Now that she understood Isis’s motivations for their semi-fake marriage, she was no longer worried about sending the wrong message. It was no secret she was interested in Isis, even if…

“Wait, if we ever sleep together, that will make us officially married, right?” Mai blinked out of her trance. 

“Only by tomb keeper law.” Isis grinned. “And technically the Ishtars are no longer tomb keepers.” 

“Technically. Isis, don’t you ever get tired of having to live and think like a lawyer all the time because of all the rules?” Mai asked. 

“It’s…” Isis faltered, his expression scrunching into a frown. “It’s exhausting.” 

“Tell me what you want.” Mai pulled Isis into her arms and combed her fingers through her hair. “Don’t think about culture, or plans, or rules, or laws, what do you _want_?” 

“I don’t know.” Isis shook her head. “I suppose I want five minutes to think about it without having my training as a tomb keeper getting in the way of my thoughts.” 

“Come to bed.” Mai pulled Isis beneath the blankets. 

Mai pressed Isis’s head to her chest, allowing Isis to use her as a pillow. She kept the blankets up to Isis’s chin, making sure she felt hidden beneath downy warmth. She didn’t speak, instead she let Isis lay there, hoping the ghosts of her past didn’t haunt her as the silence hummed in the room. 

Isis jerked to her hands, pressing herself above Mai. The blanket fell away and Mai started at the abruptness of the movement. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Isis blurted in a quick breath— 

“I want to kiss you! That’s what I want!” 

Isis’s hair was unbound and dripping onto Mai’s sternum, tickling her. Her eyes glimmered. Her expression was serious and intense. Mai parted her lips and waited. Centimeter by centimeter, Isis lowered herself until she hovered over Mai. Then she pressed their lips together. She settled her weight onto Mai’s chest and held Mai’s shoulders as they kissed. A bright, dense, swell of desire pooled between Mai’s legs, but she lay still and settled for slipping her tongue into Isis’s mouth. 

“I’m not a tomb keeper,” Isis whispered between the passes of their lips. 

Mai didn’t argue. She slid her hands to Isis’s back and caressed her through the thin cloth of her silk nightgown. 

“I am not one to shirk duty.” Isis pulled away but floated above Mai as she spoke. “But we _did_ our duty. We _did it_. Letting the past rest now is as much a part of my duty as sending the Pharaoh to rest was.” 

“Sounds reasonable.” Mai nodded. 

“What I’m trying to say is, please don’t hold back because you think I’ll sue you for alimony. Whatever happens after this is over happens, but I want you _tonight_.” 

Mai twisted her fingers through Isis’s thick hair and brought them together for a harder, more passionate kiss. Her free hand kneaded Isis's shoulder as their lips moved together. Isis pulled herself closer, climbing on top of Mai and pressing her weight against Mai’s pelvis. Mai moaned, easing against the pressure. The hand on Isis’s shoulder slid lower. She massaged isis’s breast, admiring the way her nightgown clung to her curves. 

Rolling them onto their sides, Mai’s hand continued to wander, down Isis’s tummy, around her hip. When she reached Isis’s ass, she squeezed and grabbed at the hem of her night gown. Eager, Isis pulled the lace and silk up to her navel and propped her leg on top of Mai’s hip in order to make herself more available. Mai’s gasp broke their kiss when her fingers wandered beneath the silk and she realized Isis was bare beneath the nightgown. Her fingers dabbed between Isis’s slit. Mai explored the warmth of Isis’s cunt before rolling her fingers just over Isis’s clitoris. 

“Yes,” Isis hissed. She nudged against Mai’s touch. 

Isis tugged at the drawstring of Mai’s pajama bottoms and slipped her right hand down the front of them. Mai grunted when Isis touched her. She’d needed this, damn she’d needed this, and now Isis pressed _just right_ below Mai’s hood, and rubbed _just right_ until small, desperate whines escaped Mai’s throat as she hitched. All the while, she struggled to keep her fingers moving against Isis. Their hair tangled as they writhed together. Their breaths were loud puffs. Mai pressed a little harder, wanting Isis to do the same. They worked in a heated, desperate rush, bucking, moaning, using small, concise touches. 

Isis’s leg hooked a little tighter around Mai’s body. Her thighs strained as all her muscles clenched. The silk of Isis’s folds grew extra wet as her climax neared. Mai went as fast as she could and pressed a sloppy kiss against Isis’s lips. 

“That’s right, baby. Come for me,” Mai’s voice was low and husky. She was close as well, but focused on Isis.

Isis circled her hips. She moaned, hovering on the edge. Mai whispered _yes_ to her at intervals, hand never slowing. Isis’s touch on Mai faltered. She clutched Mai with both hands and keened in delight as the pleasure toppled and she plummeted into a free-falling orgasm. Her entire body went lax, but she snapped her eyes open and reached for Mai again. 

“Isis,” Mai moaned, desperate to come. 

Isis’s fingers slid lower. Her fingertip teased Mai’s entrance, just poking into her. She used her thumb to rub Mai’s clit while dabbing her finger in and out only to the first knuckle. The teasing drove Mai insane. She wanted Isis to shove her fingers in _deep_. The thought of it, the desire as Isis toyed with her, and the continuous circles to her clit had Mai screaming as she came. Isis hummed and licked her fingers clean once Mai crashed against the mattress. 

“That was nice,” Mai whispered. 

“Yes. Thank you.” Isis kissed Mai. 

“You’re too polite.” Mai grinned. 

“Or maybe you’re rude,” Isis teased. 

They wrapped their arms together and in the morning when Mai woke up with their legs tangled together, she had to ask herself why she was fighting so hard to give it all up? 

***

“It’s going to be fine.” Mai held Isis’s shoulders. 

“Yes. It’s not the best plan, but these are men of tradition and will have no choice but to accept what’s done is done.” Isis nodded to herself. 

During any other time, seeing Isis nervous would have been cute, but now all Mai could do was hold her and tell her again it would be fine. 

“Malik, Rishid, and Bakura will be with us. The entire posse, okay?” 

“Yes. It’s going to be okay,” Isis repeated. “Let’s get this over with. The sooner we’re done, the sooner we can be girlfriends instead of wives, right?” 

“Remember when you said people usually date with the intent of staying together?” Mai asked. 

“Yes, but don’t worry. We can take things day by da—”

Mai interrupted Isis with a kiss. She laced their fingers together before pulling away. 

“You’re too good and too special to be someone to just waste time with. For the first time...I want to play for keeps,” Mai said. 

“I would like that.” Isis pressed their noses together. 

“Are you ready?” Mai asked when Isis pulled away. 

“As much as I can be. Let’s go.” 

Mai drove her bike to the pier. That’s where Malik told them to meet—insisting they weren’t going to stay long enough to need to see any more of Domino except the port that would send them away again. The others already waited for them. They agreed to be reasonably early so they could be together when Isis’s “wedding party” arrived. 

“I promised you I’ll do my best to talk to them,” Malik said, holding both Isis’s hands. “But I wanted you to know you’re not leaving today no matter what happens.” 

“I’m sure they will see reason, Brother,” Isis said. 

Mai was not as sure. Mai had seen a lot of things bumming around the world and Dueling, and even before the dueling. Male entitlement had a way of transcending borders and cultural lines, and these men felt entitled to a bride. She knew Rishid was a brickhouse, and Bakura and Malik were scrappy, bloodlusting fiends, so they should be all right, but her stomach clenched in knots and acid singed the back of her throat. 

Mai wrapped her arm around Isis. _Her_ Isis. And so what if it were her girlfriend Isis and not her wife? Isis still chose Mai, and that choice was more important than any bullshit paperwork signed by a crazy old man who abused his children until the day he died. 

When she was in Pegagsus’s estate during the Duelist Kingdom tournament, Mai remembered seeing a painting of a man with his head wrapped and kohl around his eyes, and the three men walking toward them now reminded her of that painting. Not only their dress, but their _features_ were similar. It gave Mai chills and reminded her of Shadow Games. 

“We would like to have the ceremony in Egypt,” the leader of the three spoke first. 

“Greetings.” Malik said, face beaming as if he weren’t in a murderous rage. “May the light of Ra shine down upon you! I’m afraid my sister isn’t going to Egypt.” 

“You insist that the ceremony take place here?” the man asked in slow, measured words. 

Mai could see it in Malik’s eyes—he wanted the Rod. He wanted to be able to control the three men and have them walk, one by one, off the pier. From what Mai heard, Malik had forced Yugi and Jonouchi to duel to the death, trying to drown one or the other, so imagining him drowning the men before them was too easy. 

“There will be no ceremony. The tomb keepers have fulfilled their duties, we are no longer bound by the old laws.” Malik crossed his arms over his chest. A warning, if only the other three knew it, but their expressions didn’t seem to recognize the danger Malik posed, only annoyance at his words. 

Isis tensed beside Mai. Mai hugged her closer to her hip to comfort her. 

“The engagement happened before the Pharaoh ascended,” the man said. 

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want—”

“I have already taken my own wife.” Isis interrupted Malik before a fight could escalate. 

The three men started, only now turning to look at Isis. 

“Yo.” Mai grinned. She didn’t like these assclowns anymore than Malik did, so decided to toss formality out the window. 

“You cannot—”

“I have,” Isis said. 

The three of them laughed. They laughed so hard they leaned against each other for support. Once they settled down, the would-be groom shook his head. 

“You cannot take a wife—you are a wife!” 

“I don’t mind being her husband if we need to get technical about terms.” Mai pursed her painted lips. “Fact is, we’re together, and she’s staying in Domino City with her family where she belongs.” 

“Your clan has always been dishonorable.” 

The man straightened, trying to put height on Mai as if she gave a single fuck. He unrolled a papyrus scroll and shoved it into Isis’s face as if _she_ should have given a single fuck. Spittle flung from his lips as he spoke quick sentences in very broken Japanese. 

“This contract binds you as my wife. It is the Law and Will of the Pharaoh!” 

“Have you _met the Pharaoh_!” Mai scoffed. “His gay ass sure as fuck would understand why Isis wants nothing to do with you.” 

“Mai,” Isis hissed in her ear even as Bakura cackled behind them. 

“It’s true,” Mai said in return. 

“Enough of this foolishness. Come.” He grabbed Isis’s wrist and yanked her to him.

Malik moved to punch him. Bakura moved to punch him. Rishid, for all his better temper, looked like he was going to follow Malik’s original plan and snap the man’s neck. But oh no! Hell no! Mai had this. 

“Hey asshole! Get your hand off my wife!” Mai rounded a hook into his jaw. 

The impact felt good. The way it stung her top two knuckles and jerked the bastard a step away from Isis. His lackeys moved in to restrain Mai, but Rishid shoved one over the side of the pier and into the water. Malik and Bakura gave the third guy a few good jabs before kicking him off the pier to join his companion. 

Which left Mai alone with the prick _who dared_ to touch Isis. Her Isis. Her wife, Isis. She decided she was in it to win it—all the way. And the only way to steal a man’s wife was to fight for her, so Mai was about to kick some tomb keeper ass. He slapped her with an open palm, perhaps his idea of chivalry. Mai planted her knee into his gut. As he doubled over, she slammed him to the wooden planks of the pier. Mai’s left fist gripped his headwrap. Her right fist collided into his nose— _hit, hit, hit, hit, hit_. She pulled her fist back a sixth time, keeping it poised. 

“Your laws state that a stronger man can take the wife of the weaker man. Tell me she’s mine.” 

“You’re a—”

Mai smashed her fist into the man’s nose again. He swung in return, clipping her lip. They exchanged blows until both were splattered in blood, but it was up to him to end the fight. His lackies were climbing up the pier again, but Rishid and Bakura pressed their boots against the mens’ fingers and grinding on them like cigarette butts. The two men screamed and dropped back into the water. 

“Admit I’m stronger than you and accept she’s my wife or I will shatter your fucking jaw!” Mai screamed. 

He splat blood into her face. He tried to swing back, but Mai shoved her knee into his stomach again and gave him a shiner as a wedding favor. Her arm ached and her knukles were split, but she slammed into his face until he finally stopped struggling and brought his hands up to protect himself. 

“All right! All right! She’s yours! May you both be barren!” 

Oh no, please, not barren. It’s not like lesbian couples adopt children all the time or anything. But gasp, how would they be real women without the child coming from their own wombs? Mai snorted and licked the blood from her swollen lip.She dragged the battered tomb keeper to the pier and dropped him over the edge for him and his goons to swim back to their boat. 

“You’re the only one of Yugi’s friends I respect.” Bakura thumped Mai’s chest. 

“We could have handled it,” Malik pouted, pissy because he hadn’t been able to smash anyone’s face in. 

“You fought bravely,” Rishid said.

Mai remembered that they weren’t supposed to be fighting. She spun toward Isis who stood wringing her hands together. A furious blush darkened her cheeks. It was the first night of accepting their marriage as legit and Mai was about to get sent to the couch. 

“I’m sorry.” Mai dropped her head. “I know you didn’t want us fighting them, but—”

“But you did,” Isis said. 

“He grabbed you and I kinda lost it.” Mai grinned, scratching the back of her head.

Mai’s neck was dripping sweat from the fight. She knew her mascara would be flawless. She paid enough on primer and setting spray to be able to kick ass without smearing anything, but her clothes were a rumbled mess and her hair was tangled so badly that she looked like she was possessed by a spirit in a Millennium Item herself. 

“While I do not condone violence...I must admit you throw quite the right hook.” Isis’s stern face softened. “Did you mean what you said?” 

“I don’t think women should be handed out like carnival prizes, but if you _want_ this to be official…” 

“I chose you. At the beginning you were the one I thought I could be happy with if I gave it a try.” Isis stepped forward. “And if it doesn’t work out, we can get a divorce.” 

“Deal!” Mai grinned. 

Isis ran to Mai and flung her arms around Mai’s shoulders. 

“Are you okay?” Isis brushed her thumb beneath Mai’s split lip. 

“I’ll be a little stiff in the morning, but nothing a cute wife can’t mend.” Mai winked. 

“Take me home,” Isis ordered. 

“Yes ma’am.” Mai swooped Isis into her arms and carried her bridal style toward her motorcycle. “Thanks for the back up! We’ll see you guys after the honeymoon!” 

“Have fun.” Malik chuckled. 

“Get it, Mai!” Bakura ran to high-five her after she set Isis down next to the bike. 

Rishid waved, they waved in return. Then Mai revved up the bike’s engine and sped them home for some well earned happy ending we’re-definitely-married-now sex. 

***

Mai carried Isis over the threshold. They both giggled. 

“I can’t believe you actually got in a fist fight.” Isis shook her head. 

“I can’t believe he thought you were going with him.” Mai shut the door. 

“Here. Let me kiss it better.” Isis kissed around Mai’s cut lip. 

Mai closed her eyes, allowing Isis to kiss the little bruises she’d earned during her scuffle. She held Isis’s face and kissed her mouth. Her bottom lip stung, but it was worth the sigh Isis heaved as she sank into their kiss. Isis slipped Mai’s vest off of her shoulders. They made their way to Mai’s bedroom one step at a time, kneading their lips together and slipping each other’s clothes away as they moved. 

“Lay down,” Isis whispered. 

Mai scooped her hair away from her neck and eased onto the bed. She had a good view of herself—breasts swelling from her chest, stomach stretching beneath them, thighs rising upward as she bent her knees and spread her legs. Isis crawled between the V of Mai’s body and smoothed her hands along Mai’s skin. She massaged Mai’s outer lips, taking in the sight of her. 

“Lovely.” Isis leaned closer and kissed Mai’s knee. 

Her kisses trailed lower. Mai’s breath hitched in anticipation. Slowly, Isis kissed along one side of Mai’s slit and then back down the other side. Mai curled her nails into the comforter below her, already too impatient. As Isis traveled up toward her mound, Mai bucked, begging without words for Isis to kiss her middle instead of her edges. Isis glanced upward, smiled, and rolled a deliberate lick along Mai’s slit. Mai grunted as Isis’s tongue circled around her clit. 

When Isis fluttered her tongue, Mai’s hands shot for her hair. Mai’s hips circled on their own, the urge to move against Isis’s tongue was too strong to resist. Isis returned to long, broad licks that had Mai singing into the room. Her nipples hardened as tiny shivers devoured everything inside of Mai. Her thighs tightened as her inner muscles contracted from the pleasure. She wanted more. The more Isis licked, the more Mai needed. Her hips moved more quickly. She hung on the edge of orgasm and rode herself desperate and fast against Isis’s mouth. 

Isis fluttered her tongue again. It was the right quick speed and the right light pressure, and the pleasure within Mai filled up like a water balloon until it burst. Mai cried out, pelvis thrusting. After a final shiver her ass crashed to the blankets. She stretched and hummed. The soreness in her body utterly forgotten. 

“Come here, wife.” Mai pulled Isis into her arms. 

Isis yelped and giggled as Mai smothered the side of her neck with kisses. Her back pressed against Mai’s breast and she sat between Mai’s legs. Mai held onto Isis with her left hand while her right slid over Isis’s breasts. She massaged one then the other before pinching a brown nipple and then running her hand down Isis’s stomach.

When she dipped her mid and ring finger into Isis’s cunt she found it slick and easy to penetrate. Keeping her fingers curved, she pushed her digits in and out of Isis’s entrance. Meanwhile, she pressed her palm against Isis’s clit and hood, keeping the pressure firm against Isis’s body. 

“Oh—oh Mai,” Isis moaned. 

Her voice was husky. It made Mai want her all the more. Each thrust of her hand had Isis sucking in sharp breaths or releasing soft moans. She leaned her head back, resting her body against Mai. Mai sped her pace, keeping her thrusts shallow and focusing on rubbing Isis off with her palm. 

“Mai!” 

Isis reached back, locking her arms around Mai’s neck. She planted her feet against the mattress so she could control the way her body hitched against Mai’s thrusts. Isis’s silky, pretty noises turned to messy, aroused grunts. Her adorable features crunched into a hard O-face and she howled like a beast as she gushed around Mai’s fingers. Mai slipped her hand out of Isis’s entrance and gave her clitoris a few teasing circles, careful to keep her touch light. 

“You’re so sexy. I still want you,” Mai spoke into Isis’s hair. 

“Yes.” Isis nodded in consent, her body boneless as she leaned against Mai. 

Mai turned her around and repositioned Isis into her lap. Burying her face between Isis’s breasts, Mai kissed and sucked, losing herself in the pleasure of touching Isis’s body. Her hand slipped between them, still slick with Isis’s moisture. She found Isis’s clit and rubbed just above it at that sweet spot between clit and hood Mai focused on when she pleasured herself. 

Isis gasped. She gripped Mai’s shoulders and rode Mai’s touches. All the while, Mai kissed Isis’s breasts, licked her nipples, and gave her shoulder a playful nip. Time slipped away from them as they held each other, Mai lightly touching Isis the entire time. Isis rested her cheek on the crown of Mai’s head, cooing and urging Mai on with soft, pleased noises. Mai knew when to press harder because Isis’s cries grew needy and she rocked herself in Mai’s lap, demanding _more_. 

Isis flexed as her euphoria rose. Her tits bounced with each rock of her hips. Then she stilled. Only a single sweat drop moved as it trickled down her throat and collar bone. She collapsed against Mai and Mai laid her against the comforter. Mai sucked her fingers, hummed, and swung her leg over Isis to straddle her. She used her left hand to press against the bed for support and began riding Isis. With her right hand she circled her fingers around her clit, hips continuously moving as she panted. Her blond curls swayed and bounced around her shoulders. Isis’s body was stunning below her, and—Mai had to admit—so was her own as she bucked and rushed toward her second release. 

Mai closed her eyes. Her movements lost some rhythm as she focused on her fingers more than her rocking. Light and bliss swelled inside her, spreading from her loins up to her chest. She choked on a final breath before crashing both hands onto the mattress and easing herself beside Isis. 

“Any requests for dinner?’ Isis asked. 

“Pasta.” Mai grinned. 

“Okay.” Isis kissed Mai’s temple. 

“Oh, yeah, I need to book tickets.” Mai rushed to the hall where her shorts were crumpled in a pile, pulled out her cellphone, and rushed to the bed again. 

“Tickets for what?” Isis watched Mai swipe on her phone. 

“Our honeymoon, of course. Where do you want to go?” 

“I liked your idea. The beach. I want to learn how to dance and drink a tequila sunrise and lie in the sun until my skin burns.” Isis sighed, closing her eyes and stretching. “I get to live the rest of my life beneath the sky, and watching the sun set against the water sounds like the perfect start.” 


End file.
